1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which is used in an electronic camera and the like, and to a driving method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic zooming function of reading out an arbitrary region out of an imaged region is known. When the magnification in electronic zooming is changed among continuing frames or an arbitrary read out region is changed with each time period, it is considered that a difference of an accumulation period occurs among the frames. Thus, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-074032, a resetting of the accumulation period is started after an operation of reading out the previous frame has been completed, as for the frames between which the difference of the accumulation period has occurred, and thereby the accumulation period is kept constant.